


Life's Life

by solangelochild19



Series: The trials of Solangelo [2]
Category: Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Almost Drowning, Anger, Blushing, Embarassment, Kissing, Leo making kissy-faces, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare, inuendos, milk out da nose, no-smut sorry, seven minutes of heaven, sex-related topics, teenagerness, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Nico is starting to try to be more forwardly outward with his and Will's relationship, mainly because he was comfortable with sex now, and he wanted to try the public part of a relationship.





	1. Sitting Around

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a bunch of friend's sitting around a table talking. Frank is off doing duties, so the kids act more like, well kids...ooh! maybe I'll have them play truth or dare! or seven minutes of heaven for Will, and Nico!

The seven sat around the table looking over the meadow, laughing and talking, acting like friends. Will had his arm around Nico and Nico was leaning into him, not shy to show his affection for his boyfriend in public anymore, especially around his close friends.  
Percy stood, raising a glass of blue coke, gathering everyone's attention. "I just had the best idea; let's play truth or dare!" Everyone shouted in agreement but Nico, who was conusedly looking around. Will saw and got worried.  
"Do you not like this game baby, cause we don't have to play if you don't want to," Will said.  
Nico shook his head and said,"I dunno how." Will's eyes widened and he grinned, standing up and placing a hand on Nico's shoulder.   
"You guys," he started,"Sunshine here doesn't know how to play!" Everyone looked at him with confused shock. Hazel quickly turned and expplained the rules, using many hand gestures{sorry, too lazy to write it all out XP} Nico nodded his head and he was chosen to go first.  
"Ask someone truth or dare, Babe," Will said with a smile.  
"Uh,"Nico started, his eyes falling on Leo. "Leo, truth or dare?"  
Leo folded his arms and smirked"Dare," he said confidently.  
"Pull a vibrator out of your belt." Everyone gasp and started laughing.Leo blushed and the tips of his ears caught fire. He slowly reached in and pulled out a bullet vibrator out, quickly showing everyone before he dropped it back, wiping his hand on Jason.  
"Your turn Leo," said Hazel through here laughter. Leo was glaring at the table until he looked up at Will maniacally. "Solace, truth or dare."  
"Um, dare?" Leo started laughing and whispered something to Percy, who just nodded his head as he listened.   
"I dare you to do seven minutes of heaven with Nico underwater. Our friend Percy here will help out with the last part. Nico looked at an excited Will and guessed that this seven minutes of heaven was a good thing. The table stood up and treked down to the lake, Leo maniacally gigling the whole way.


	2. seven minutes of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will are uderwater having soe fun, unknowingly being watched by the rest of their group. Water is see-through after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You peoples should give me ideas for truths or dares in the comments!That would be a great help!

They small group finally reached the edge of the lake, Percy automatically jumping in and swimming.   
"K," Leo said, pulling a stopwatch out of his belt."I'll start the clock once you guys are fully submerged. Percy,if you please?" Percy tore the water, leading a tunnel down to bottom. Will grabbed Nico's hand and eagerly went into the tunnel, Nico glancing back to see the other campers giggling and whispering to eachother. The water closed behind them and Will and Nico were at the bottom, blue-tinged light swirling in patterns on their bodies.  
"So what is seven minutes of heaven?" Nico aske, so innocent and confused. Will slowly walked up to him and grabbed his lower back, pulling Nico into his body.  
"This," he said, shoving his lips into Nico's. Nico was surprised;these games were amazing! He laced his fngers in Will's locks, pulling him closer. Nico licked Will's lips, changing the roles. Will surprisingly let him in, gently sucking on his tongue, or nibbling his lover's lip. While still kissing Nico, Will bent sligtly and picked him up, holding his ass as Nico wrapped his legs around him tightly, moving his crouch against Will's hard stomach. They both moaned and broke the kiss. Will pulled Nico's shirt out of the way and started sucking on his collarbone, making Nico throw his head back and close his eyes. Will traced his kisses back up to Nico's mouth, puuling his face back down, setting him back on the ground. He pulled away slightly, looking into Nico's eyes."I beleive our time is almost up," sweetly brushing some dark hair out Nico's eyes. Sure enough, Percy was swimming toward them, then popping his head through the water.  
"Man, you guys must have a lot of practice, putting on a show like that!" he said with a stupid grin. That's when it hit Nico; Leo was getting back at him by making him make out with Will, practically in front of everyone! Nico's face turned bright red, and he buried his face in Will's back, wanting to not be seen by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Nico...


	3. REALLY!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun and games!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos Spawn_of_ssatan, you should check out my Ao no Exorcist fic! Yukio/Rin

Will pulled Nico into a comforting hug. "It's all right Baby, you were hot and they should be jealous." Percy awkwardly cleared his throat and started opening the tunnel back up again. Will pulled Nico up to the beach where the other campers were cheering, except for Hazel that is; she was flushed and was fanning herself, not making direct eye contact with either one of the boys.   
Percy suggested that they continue their game on the beach and everyone agreed, even Nico who was still hiding in Will's shoulder like an embarassed little kid. They sat at one of the stone tables.  
"Your turn Will," said Leo.  
"Ok, Percy, truth of dare," he asked with a lop-sided smile. Nico pulled his head up because this was going to be interesting; he knew that Will secretly knda hated Percy for letting Nico down all those years ago.  
"Truth man," he said.  
"K, is it true that you and Annabeth have had sex?" Now it Percy and Annabeth's turn to flush; Will slightly disliked her, just because of her personality and how she used to treat Nico.   
"Percy,"said Annabeth warningly.  
"Wow," said Leo,"Percy doesn't even hafta answer!You can tell just by the color of their faces!" Hazel was fanning herself again, trying not to faint. Will and Nico both smirked, high-fiving eachother and watching the aftermath of the question.  
"It's your turn Seaweedbrain," Annabeth said somewhat huffily, folding her arms and looking down.  
Percy had seemed to jump back into his good spirits, because he asked Jason truth or dare with an enthusiastic grin.  
"Uh, dare," he said, some what unsure, due to all of the other events.  
"Hm, I dare you to...stand on the table and dance the macalana!!!"  
"It's called the macara-" Annabeth started.  
"MACALANA!!!"he screamed in Annabeth's face, making her hit him. Leo pulled out an Ipod and blasted the macar-macalana, and Jason slowly climbed onto the table. He started the dance, many people whistling as they walked by their table, making Jason blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest thingzez!


	4. Just fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments! Bring me more!!! but legit, I need more ideas...

Leo pulled out a drachma, throwing it at Jason and earning a "Hey!" from his target.   
The music finally ended and Jason jumped down from the table with a sigh of relief, taking his seat between Leo and Piper once again.   
"My turn, right?" asked Jason, getting nods from the table. He turbed to his beautiful girlfriend ad asked,"Truth or dare, Piper dear," with a sweet innocent tone. She groaned and stood up, stretching.  
"Truth," she said.  
"Is it true that you think Nico is hot?" Piper was startled by the question and was abruptly stopped in one of her stretches.   
"Uh, yeah, he's hot. I'm the godess' of loves daughter, I know when I see a blessed soul," she said matter-of-factly. Nico burried his face into Will again,starting to think that this game wasn't as great as it started out to be.  
"Okey-dokey,my turn. Let's have some fun," she said cracking her knuckles. "Barnacle-butt, truth or dare?"  
"But I just went," Percy whined.  
"Well, you're going again," she said, charmspeak woven in.  
"Okay," he said.  
"Truth or DARE," she said, making him pick dare.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to flirt with Nico, do whatever you please," she said with an evil smirk. Nico at this point had taken his independence back and was sitting next to Will. Percy stood up and walked over to Will and Nico, pushing in between them to talk to Nico.  
"So," he tried saying seductively. "You like what you see? Cause I'm loving my view," he said with a smirked. Nico turned and glared at Piper. "Hey now good-lookin, I'm trying to talk to you, don't look at her, it's just you and me right now," Percy said, grabbing Nico's hands in between his. Nico face turned red and he could see Will over Percy's shoulder getting angrier and angrier; uh oh..."So, I'm you type huh?" Percy asked, scootching closer to Nico face.  
"Uh, I-" Nico was cut off.  
"Yeah, my type is pretty gre-"  
"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!"Will shouted."YOU ARE NOT HIS TYPE!!!YOU HAD A CHANCE WITH HIM LONG AGO BUT YOU WERE TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good Spawn_of_ssatan... the next chapter is going to continue this little scene, probably ending up with Nico calming Will down *wipes tear from laughing so hard* *sigh...*


	5. Fun and games?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um, kinda awkward now...that'll probably level out...probably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun writing this!!

Percy shrank back from the yelling, pissed off Will.  
"YOU SHOULD JUST BACK OFF! HE IS MINE NOW!ONLY MINE!" Nico sat there, wide eyed.  
"Will," he said, literally shoving Percy off the bench and to the ground."It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, especially with that doofus, k?" Will let out a breath and looked at Nico, smiing at his cute little face.  
"K, love you Deathboy," he said ruffling Nico's hair.  
"Love you Solace," said Nico, snuggling up next to Will. Everybody watched this unfold and just awkwardly sat there watching.  
"Heh hem," Leo said, trying to get the game train back on track. "Perc, yo turn bro." Percy got off the ground, staying a healthy distance away from the son of Apollo.  
"Yeah, um, who hasn't gone?" Hazel, Annabeth and Nico raised their hands, Leo trying to but was swatted down by Piper like a fly.  
Percy turned to Hazel and she blushed. "Please nothing...sc-scandalous," she said, trying to stay calm. Her boyfriend wasn't there, but that apparently meant nothing according to the game. Percy scratched his head, slightly bummed at the lameness.  
"Truth or dare," he sighed.  
"Uh, dare," she said timidly, hoping her plea had made her safe.   
"You have to-,"  
"Jackson," Nico growled warningly.  
"Uh, jump in the water," he finished quickly, cringing at the lameness. Hazel's face lit up and she went running for the water, giggling and jumping. It was warm, so she was dry in no time after she got back.  
"My turn!" she said with renewed enthusiasm. She turned to her brother and asked the question of the day:"Truth or dare?"  
Nico pushed closer to Will, signifying his unwillingness to get up."Truth," he said.  
Before Hazel could say anything, Jason leaned over the table and whispered something in her ear making her flush.  
"Uh, um...How, um... How many times h-have you d-done it?" she asked, her face bright red.  
"Well, we uh," Nico started, also going bright red. He got even darker after looking next to him and seeing Will counting on his fingers.


	6. REALLY!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Just continuing with awkwardness that is Solangelo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ideas more ideas!

Will held his left hand up and triumphantly said,"Five." Hazel and Jason almost fainted, both for different reasons.  
"Who tops?" asked Leo, trying to contain his laughter into a smirk.  
"None of you business Dragonbreath," said Nico with a pout.  
"Yep, Nico's bottom!" Leo exclaimed.   
"Anyways, your turn again Deathboy," said Piper, slightly done with embarassing one of her good friends.  
"Annabeth, truth or dare?" he said with a glare.  
"Truth," she said challengingly.  
"How many times have you and Percy done it?" he said, lightning flashing between their eyes across the table, hands on said table. Now it was Percy's turn to use his fingers, and Jason's, and Leo's, and Piper's...  
"Wow," coughed Leo. "So I gotta ask, who tops?" he asked with that devilish grin of his.  
Annabeth glared at him and then Percy.  
"I'm taking a nap," she said as she walked to her cabin.  
"Yo, Wisegirl! It's not smart to sleep pissed off ya know!" Leo called out behind her.  
"FUCK OFF!" she shouted for the whole camp to hear.  
The table looked at Percy and he just shrugged and said ,"oops."  
"Man, apparently the bottoms are sensitive about this subject,"Leo said, earning a glare from Nico. "Well, since Dragonbreath over there took out Wise girl, I guess Nico should just go again,"said Will, hoping Nico would catch the message he was trying to send telepathically;he didn't though.  
"Jason,truth or dare?"  
"Dare, why not," he said rubbing his head.   
"I dare you," Nico started,"to go and ask the Stoll brothers for McDonalds and then give said McDonalds to me," Nico said, gesturing while explaing.  
"Nico!You know that crap is bad for you! It probably doesn't even taste good!" shouted Will.  
"Says the person who's never had it!"retaliates Nico.  
"You've never had MickyD's brah? Just Nicky'sD I guess," Leo said, making the table erupt in laughter and Hazle and Jason almost faint again.  
"Just do it Grace," Nico commanded with a deathglare. Will was glaring down at the table now; poor table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to thank everyone for the hits and kudos :] Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was really fun writning. Sorry if you did,t want Annabeth to leave, but maybe she'll make a reappearance :]


	7. Okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Piper is dirty minded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the help Spawn_of_ssatan :P

Jason quickly got up and left, praying on his walk to the Hermes cabin that the Stolls had McDonalds.  
"So, that 'Nicky'sD joke, nice one Leo," Percy said, clapping the shorter boy on the back.  
"Thanks, been wanting to use that one for awhile now," he said with a lopsided grin.  
"And then there were five," Will said spookily. "I volunteer as tribute for the next truth or dare askerer of questions!"he said holding three fingers up.  
"Nice grammar Sweetheart," said Nico sarcastically.  
"Thank you. I choose..." he put his hand to his chin, stroking his imaginary beard."Hm, I choose...YOU BABE!" he yelled scaring the shit out Nico, who jumped back and landed flat on his ass.  
"Ow...I guess da-"  
"Yay!!!Give me a lap dance!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A STRIP CLUB OR SOMETHING!?!?" Percy shouted. "Piper, talk them out of it!" he pleaded his basically-sister[bromance man, you gotta love it] and all she did was shrug.  
"I wouldn't actually mind it, I already told you guys I thought Nico was hot. Will's pretty hot too," she said with a smirk. Hazel squeaked and ran, claiming she had to go to the bathroom to wash her face. "Her loss," Piper said with a shrug.  
"Okay, it'settled!Nico, grind away!" Leo said, then he pulled the Ipod back out and put on a song called "lapDans" {not real, just made it up lol} and Nico stood, not all the way sure what he was doing. Will swung his legs over the bench and his back was leaning against the table, a huge grin plastered onto his face. He spread his legs and pointed at Nico, then in between his legs: you, here.  
Nico stepped in between them and turned moving his ass around to the beat of the music, making Will mmh. Nico saw this as a good sign and pushed up against him, his ass rubbing his crotch, Will humming in his throat from pleasure. Nico grabbed Will's hands and slid them down his hips, letting Will touch his body. Nico leaned back, resting his head on Will's shoulder and grinded more forcefully into him.


	8. okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups little game is coming to an end[mainly cause everone is leaving]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love it!

Will turned his head and started kissing Nico's jaw, a little sigh escaping the raven-haired boy. Will moved lower and started sucking harder.  
"Will," Nico whined, turning red from pleasure.  
Everyone sat there, staring and getting slightly turned on. Will coninued sucking, now biting and licking, a red mark starting to form. Will pulled his lips away and picked a half-dazed Nico up, walking silently to the Hades cabin, setting out to finish what he started. Everyone just watched them leave, realizing that Will was going to start using the other hand in his counting method.  
"Okay, well then," Percy said awkwardly, "just the three of us...Piper, truth or da-"  
"Nope, going to find my boyfriend and tell him he doesn't have to sell his soul to the Stolls," she said standing and walking to the Hermes cabin.  
"Leo, ma main man, how bout you?" Percy asked hopefully.  
"Nah dude, this game sucks with only two people," he said and walked off, leaving Prcy all alone.  
"Percy, truth or dare," he mumbled to himself.  
"Dare-I dare you to go find Annabeth and get laid-gladly Percy," he said with a grin, stomping off to find his girlfriend. Probably wasn't the best idea to ask her for sex though, seeing as she was still probably mad and didn't want Percy to use anybody else's hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spawn_of_ssatan, we should totally stay in touch! maybe write something together!]Thank you everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed XP suggest something for me to write next, ranging from fluf to smut :]

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writing thisXP


End file.
